Conventional IGBTs are used, for example, in conventional inverter circuits to regulate inductive loads related to an electric machine. The conventional inverter circuits include conventional IGBTs, each connected in parallel to a free-wheeling diode to allow for a bi-directional current, which becomes necessary, if IGBTs are to be applied, for example, in connection with electric machinery implicating inductive load characteristics. The application of parallel free-wheeling diodes, however, involves numerous disadvantages, i.e.: The IGBT housing is to be designed so as to accommodate both, the IGBT body and the separate free-wheeling diode alike, and the bonding of the two components is a comparatively complex and costly matter.
To avoid these disadvantages, reverse conducting IGBTs (so called RC-IGBTs) have become popular, such as disclosed in the U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0231973 A1, in which an IGBT and a free-wheeling diode are monolithically formed as one simple semiconductor component. The p-doped collector zone is locally disrupted by incisions, where n-doped semiconductor material contacts the collector metallization, resulting in a so-called PIN-electrode structure between the emitter structure, the lightly doped drift zone and the p-doped material in the MOS-channel zone.
The conducting state of a conventional free-wheeling diode connected antiparallel to an IGBT does not depend on the conducting state of the IGBT, whereas the intrinsic free-wheeling diode of an RC-IGBT is influenced by the conduction state of the MOS-channel zone of the RC-IGBT. That is, if the RC-IGBT is triggered via its gate electrode during its reverse conduction state, the MOS-channel is conductive. Since the MOS-channel allows for a bi-directional current, electrons in the reverse conduction path will see an additional current path in case of a triggered gate electrode. Such, the forward voltage drop may be substantially increased in the PIN-diode structure as not all of the electrons contribute to the flooding of the PIN-diode, which is undesirable in most cases.
Publication DE 10 2009 001 029 A1 teaches a control method and a corresponding circuit structure, how to overcome the problem described hereinbefore, the control method involving a method for detecting the current direction in an RC-IGBT. The current direction is particularly detected by means of a commonly used VCEsat-detection circuitry, VCEsat representing the collector-emitter saturation voltage of the RC-IGBT. One disadvantage about the VCEsat-detection circuitry may be that at least one (or a plurality of serial) diode(s) of high blocking capability is necessary, these diodes being comparatively costly on the one hand, and, on the other hand, they have a large space within a power electronic arrangement due to the required electric creepage distances.
There is a need to overcome or at least to alleviate the problems discussed above. Further, there is a need to provide a circuit arrangement and a corresponding method to prevent the RC-IGBT from being switched on via its gate electrode while being in its reverse conducting state.